


速战速决

by uinnnan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uinnnan/pseuds/uinnnan





	速战速决

【珉灰/佑灰】  
  
  
  
文俊辉梦见一场花瓣雨，软绵绵地砸到脸上，又是潮热的，把心脏蒸得怦怦跳动。朦朦胧胧睁开眼，这才知道是金珉奎在细密地亲他，一下接一下，从眉毛到眼睛、脸颊、下巴。  
  
察觉到有东西抵着他的大腿，遂捉住金珉奎伸进衣服里乱摸的手，低头看见自己身上的睡衣扣子被解开几颗，就算是在被子里，也微感到凉意。  
  
再等金珉奎分开他的腿挤进来，吻他的嘴唇，小小含住一块有些用力地吮，疼得清醒了些。  
  
文俊辉像是后知后觉，天没大亮，开口说话声音略哑，又轻，倒像是唇语，问：“早上了？”  
  
金珉奎只埋头专心亲他暖热的肌肤，从鼻子里囫囵嗯了声。舌尖轻轻舔下文俊辉的喉结，手已经伸到文俊辉身下。看来是真的预谋好，和手指一起缓慢伸进来略凉的东西，该是昨晚剩下的最后一点润滑剂。  
  
文俊辉下意识把腿张开些，右腿横到金珉奎腰上缠着，在正式的进入后伸直脖子头向后仰，缓缓长舒口气，竟然有点如释重负的意思。  
  
下一秒他开始被颠得摇晃，像在不平的路上坐车，波浪上航船，好在快感将他的体感触感激活，意识到自己是在做爱。于是联想到风雨造访森林，水流落崖，灵魂跌出肉体，微眯着眼喘出几声。  
  
明明是入侵与索求的一方，金珉奎俯下身再贴近些，鼻息喷进耳朵，羽毛在挠似的。本身就是鼻音略重，此刻软糯地唤他：“哥，哥哥……”  
  
——比喻起来像是要玩具、要糖吃。  
  
文俊辉原先还含糊地应，到后面就不理了，由着金珉奎各种随意的称呼，哥哥、俊、或是别的。忽然间，脑海里浮现出另一张最最不应该的脸，惊得将金珉奎再缠紧些，主动追着金珉奎的嘴唇，或亲或咬。  
  
他主动的次数不常见，金珉奎有些意外，在把他操射后才开始慢下来，被窝暖烘烘浮起精液的腥味，想继续安稳睡觉是不可能了。  
  
文俊辉彻底清醒，像鱼一样仰头换气，想到金珉奎还没射，夹得再紧些，“要我转过去吗？”  
  
金珉奎摇头，手按住他的膝弯往下压，将他身体对折，略疼，文俊辉眉头轻皱。金珉奎再次整根没入，肠壁拥着他，抽动几次后这才释放。事毕，与文俊辉脸颊蹭脸颊，很轻地说：“我爱你。”  
  
文俊辉安心地合上眼，应该要说点什么才对，但是没有力气，最后从鼻子里“嗯”了一声。  
  
-  
  
  
他们起床已经过了上班时间，文俊辉无疑要迟到，早餐吃得随便，金珉奎因为要去外地摄影，东西提前准备好，买的中午的车票，穿戴整齐、塞片面包就要出门。  
  
文俊辉怕他噎到，硬是盯着他喝下半杯牛奶，收获一枚香甜的吻。他笑笑，说这么多年怎么还这样，金珉奎走到门口还要回头握下他的手，虽然也是笑着的，但是眼睛里有东西，比不舍更复杂。  
  
他们对望一会儿，金珉奎说：“我很快就回，你一定要等我、想我、爱我。”  
  
不知怎的，这话好像诀别。  
  
空气像有重量，让文俊辉困顿。这个时候或许应该抖个机灵、开个玩笑来缓解气氛，文俊辉却突然忘记怎样遣词造句，变得木讷起来，干巴巴地说完“好”字，自顾自陷入莫名的尴尬之中。  
  
他心底无端地生出恐惧，像有人踮脚跳旋转的芭蕾，摇晃着要跌倒。  
  
等金珉奎走出家门，文俊辉犹豫着拿出手机开机，信箱未读的信息是几天前，上面简短的询问有没有时间可以聚一下。就只是这句话，粗略地看没有什么见不得人，但是因为发件人是全圆佑，是金珉奎的哥哥，这就很棘手。  
  
他习惯性逃避复杂的一切，这会儿只痛苦几秒，干脆继续关掉作不晓得。  
  
还是得庆幸错过高峰期，文俊辉可以偶然找到空隙难得真实地坐公交地铁穿越小半个城市去舞室，凝神温习与金珉奎的相爱。既然故事得有开头，那就从初遇开始开始想。  
  
金珉奎是小他一岁的学弟，因为俊朗帅气的外表和健身塑造起来的好身材而小有名气；文俊辉上学时是多封闭一人，却在仅有的几个朋友那里重复听到与金珉奎有关的事情。  
  
例如金珉奎很帅，朋友的原话是“那小子真是好运气，他父母给他最好的东西就是那张脸吧”；金珉奎很高，朋友原话是“再长一点就没有容得下的床了”；金珉奎很好，“那小子收到情书不知道怎么拒绝，有人邀请他做活动的话会很高兴的参加，算是滥好人类型吗”。  
  
文俊辉有平常人的好奇心，也有平常人的事不关己，感叹几句“哦是吗”“这样啊”就轻巧地退出这个话题。  
  
他没课的时候喜欢宅宿舍打游戏或睡觉，日夜都颠倒。有闲心的室友偷偷帮他报了学校的社团活动，就算到了集合场地也还懵懂，看到周围人手上各种型号的相机摆弄，这才知道原来报的是摄影。  
  
正准备起身走人，听到有人高声朝他喊：“学长！”  
  
回头只听见喀嚓声，照片定格。  
  
文俊辉甚至没反应过来，那个高个儿男孩已经仰着笑脸跑来，长相是不管男人女人都得承认的标准英俊，有着很健康的肤色，无端让人想起某种温顺活泼的大型犬。  
  
他把预览端给文俊辉看，照片上的人茫然回首，后面垂首摆弄相机的一排人做模糊处理成为背景。男孩高兴地说要把这张照片取名为“被遗忘的阿芙洛狄忒”。文俊辉几秒后反应过来，说维纳斯是女神，为什么不是阿波罗、福玻斯，男孩眨眨眼，你说的两个名字好像是同一个人。  
  
嗯……神算人吗？  
  
哦！不知道。  
  
两人突然大笑，在别人诧异的眼神中躲去角落。后来才知道那人叫金珉奎。  
  
文俊辉悠然在心里念，阿芙洛狄忒、福玻斯、阿波罗——或许，再加上得感冒的塞壬。  
  
第一个活动是去植物园，文俊辉没有设备，权当散心观光。别人围着一小块红叶的树左拍右拍的时候，他计较附近有没有地方可坐。金珉奎每拍完几张就跑过来给文俊辉看，但是文俊辉不怎么懂这个，只好每翻一张点一次头，嗯，嗯，嗯，好看。  
  
金珉奎问他，是不是觉得无聊？  
  
嗯。文俊辉抬头撞到金珉奎的下巴，赶紧补充说啊不是不是，你拍得不无聊，是我觉得这个活动没有意思——不对不对，也不是这样说，这个活动室友给我报的，我不会摄影。  
  
金珉奎的眼睛很好看，眼尾上挑，笑起来像会突然展翅，小虎牙让人们恍然悟到这仍是小孩：  
  
“那就逃走吧。”  
  
文俊辉被牵起跑向未知地，福玻斯阿波罗被扔下，换成金毛巡回、马尔济斯。  
  
他们脱离队伍，跑到街上无目的闲逛，金珉奎突然松开他，跑到前面闭起一只眼给被遗忘的阿芙洛狄忒拍照。照片里的文俊辉从茫然无奈到微笑接纳，一张张翻过去，约吃饭、约打球、约会——就在某天很突然地，阿芙洛狄忒跟马尔济斯相爱。  
  
浮夸的说法，听上去多奇妙，落到现实里多平常。他们是学弟学长，要交换十次八次的吻，交叠着倒在床上。如果是正入，文俊辉的脚走空中透明台阶，要么高翘要么屈起；如果是后入，文俊辉的手同膝盖撑在床上，努力地吞，不经意的呻吟换来金珉奎的卖力和缠绵。他们做爱，有时旅馆的床会吱呀响，文俊辉仰头发现天地旋转。  
  
交合结束文俊辉在睡梦中侧躺，只遮着下半身，光洁裸露的背完整暴露在外，呼吸轻缓。金珉奎想拍下来，又不想别人看，牢牢印且刻画到脑子里，嘴唇虔诚吻上去感叹说：真美。  
  
不如作幅名画，《我睡梦中的阿芙洛狄忒》或者《休憩中的阿波罗》。  
  
顺理成章地恋爱、长跑、抵御闲言碎语、走入婚姻殿堂。多么好，多美满，这幸福的两口人。散步时蹲下来看草尖瓢虫，交换着端相机拍照，一起决定晚餐，幼稚比拼厨艺，睡觉躺一起比谁的脚指头能最先碰到床尾栏板，客厅一定要大，卧室的吊顶灯不一定要在正中间，留出光洁的、可以投放映像的空间，懒散地躺着并排看恋爱喜剧电影，谁先睡去谁罚缠绵的亲吻。简单而快乐的日子。  
  
直到全圆佑出现。  
  
他像沉默收敛的刀剑，一经挥斩，笔直地把幸福婚姻划开破口，把文俊辉划开，所有隐蔽的东西暴露出来。多么不幸。  
  
需铭记的文俊辉的第一次出轨。  
  
如果身份不是金珉奎曾经关系很好的哥哥，那么倒不至于这样怕，权当公费旅游中的一场艳遇，在合适的时候做了适合的事。  
  
烟火、落地窗、洁白房间、火热的眼神，一次偶然的性，多么适合。谁勾引的谁不重要。只是到后面不怎么美好，原因在他不小心叫出了一个名字：珉奎、金珉奎。  
  
于是对方架起他，衣服没有脱完没有把准备做好，对方就突然挺进去操，文俊辉疼得眉头打结。他揪着对方衣领，呼吸没调整好，眯着眼说慢一点、轻一点。对方的五根手指插进自己的头发，按着他的后脑勺吻进来，灵活地缠住舌头那样用力的吮，不像做爱，像要吃人。  
  
同时下身的抽插快将他顶穿，像是带着愤恨，将文俊辉的双腿最大限度推开，手指掐大腿根部的软肉。插进去一次要咬他一次，是胡乱地插，胡乱地咬，在耳边跟他咬牙说：现在上你的是全圆佑。  
  
文俊辉被生理性的泪水糊了眼睛，开始生起起来，想赌气说不做了不做了，可是对方那样强硬，根本无处躲。他夹紧对方，小腿肚子微微打颤，低头是对方的脑袋，舌尖正舔弄自己乳头，要比喻的话是无主的船在海上落难，无声汹涌。  
  
他在又兴奋又紧张的情况下射精，落到对方的衣服上，不大不小的一块。全圆佑这才把衣服脱掉，两人无阻隔地肌肤贴肌肤，好像不只是嘴唇在亲吻，肌肤也在彼此拥吻。窗外烟花叫嚣，文俊辉也在叫，不过他总是不敢高声，胸膛上下起伏，喘出来像咳、像嗝。  
  
全圆佑抱着他，从腰摸到后臀，时摸时掐，一面抽插一面问他：我弟弟是怎么操你的？是这样吗？还是这样呢？  
  
文俊辉沉浸在快感里，不知道对方在说什么，没有反应过来。他眼睛红了，被撞到脑子里只剩上下方位。想对方亲他，嘴唇主动递过去，全圆佑有些无奈，故意说或许我该叫你弟媳，对哥哥太主动不好，珉奎知道了我们在做这种事，会怎么想呢？  
  
文俊辉听见金珉奎的名字，像当头被冷水淋个透彻，再想反抗却是不能，全圆佑把他翻过去压在桌子上，直捅进去。基本算是晕了，不如骗自己这是畅快却丑陋的梦，那晚做了多少次已经记不得，醒来后是下地腿有点打颤，嘴唇略肿，房间浅浮层若有若无的腥——是偷来的，是不正派的。  
  
然后听见全圆佑说：“我不会乱讲。”  
  
谢谢，文俊辉转头看他一眼，不知道为什么突然想要道歉，开始说：“对不起，我、我不知道。你是他哪个哥哥？我好像没听说，婚礼上没看见你。”  
  
“因为我们有过矛盾，只小时候一起玩过，很远的亲戚。”  
  
“嗯，”文俊辉低下头，“抱歉。”  
  
出了房间正好金珉奎的电话打来，问什么时候回，正在逛超市，有没有想吃的东西？文俊辉像被捉住，喉咙被人捏着，他调整呼吸，艰难回答：都可以。  
  
还想加句道歉，但是显得太暴露，改成：原来想早点回去的，有事耽误导致晚了，对不起。  
  
金珉奎在那头笑：不用道歉，我买了你最爱吃的东西，快快回来我给你惊喜。我好想你。  
  
文俊辉真心地说：我也是。  
  
挂完电话文俊辉自责地想，我就是太想了。  
  
他之后做的事像在补偿，一段时间里很主动地亲吻金珉奎，频繁到金珉奎生疑，但是没有开口，只是一遍遍摸着文俊辉的脸颊。  
  
记得有次去照相馆拿相片，回来路上文俊辉蹲下去逗弄店长的一只卷毛小狗，突然说珉奎呀，金珉奎回过神握住文俊辉的手亲亲，在呐。  
  
他们把洗出来的照片铺在客厅的地毯上，把风、太阳、花树、建筑、打盹的文俊辉、微笑的金珉奎排在一起躺好；下一秒，又坏心地把春天、秋天、夏天胡乱排列。  
  
文俊辉盘着腿坐地毯上一面将他们塞进相册的薄层，一面哼不知从哪个孩子口中听来的歌，金珉奎转动相机齿轮，轻微几声响，直到卡死，对文俊辉按下快门。  
  
咔嚓。  
  
文俊辉眨眨眼笑：“你真走运，我是你永久免费的帅气模特。”  
  
咔嚓。  
  
金珉奎放下相机，笑起来好青春，“嗯，我很走运。哥是我的。”  
  
文俊辉抓住前一句，故意说：“是真话还是哄我？”  
  
金珉奎探过身亲亲文俊辉的脸，“真话，很多人这样说。”  
  
真好，我们被艳羡，我们仍相爱。  
  
感谢阿芙洛狄忒，感谢金毛巡回，感谢阿波罗，感谢福玻斯，感谢马尔济斯。  
  
但是金珉奎无知无觉地补充：“圆佑也这样讲。昨天偶然遇到，他说我很走运。你应该不认得他，我们小时候玩得好，现在没怎么联系。他说我走运，大概是在哪里听说你了？总觉得，好危险。”  
  
现在阿芙洛狄忒和阿波罗双双溺水。  
  
大事不妙。  
  
隔天金珉奎能当做没有这次的对话，如平常般做饭、做爱，而文俊辉不能。他有好多天，光是想起这段话就感到周身寒冷，仿佛被匕首抵着，会不会刺进来，什么时候刺进来，没有人知道。  
  
全圆佑是那把匕首，太恨了；金珉奎是那把匕首，好可怕；匕首是自己造就的，剩下后悔。  
  
到终点站，文俊辉不敢再想，突然发觉今天降温。  
  
舞室是权顺荣开的，他去是当老师，揪出错得最厉害的孩子，只会压着火气说教罚站，而不会真的体罚，甚至偶尔请大家吃冰淇淋的，好老师。  
  
老师好！  
  
一进门，孩子们兴奋聚拢，问候声齐齐地扑过来，好像文俊辉没有迟到，是她们来得太早。  
  
他诚实地说抱歉今天起晚啦，现在开始上课吧。罕见地没有多说话。看孩子们翘腿压腿，讲解示范动作，权顺荣过来看了一会儿，在下课后过来犹豫着跟他说：“你状态不怎么好。”  
  
文俊辉抬头，目光落到权顺荣身后，更冷了。  
  
是全圆佑。  
  
他说：“你好。”  
  
文俊辉僵硬地移开目光，选择性回权顺荣的话：“有吗？大概是因为降温吧，会调整过来的。”  
  
然后才客气对全圆佑说：“你好。”  
  
权顺荣读不懂这气氛，天真地转移话题给文俊辉介绍：“我发小，最近才打算回来发展，先前好像上过报纸——不过现在的年轻人哪个看报纸？没什么用——叫全圆佑，没印象也没关系，——你这就要走了吗？吃饭去吗新开的那家。”  
  
上过的不只是报纸。好想说脏话。世界真小。  
  
文俊辉想，是报应啊。  
  
得找个地方躲起来，可是全圆佑用一种很自然的语气说：“俊辉对吧？听说过你，很高兴认识你。”  
  
我不高兴。真的。我不认识你。  
  
再没有比这样的对话更累的事，时间的爪子在挠他，要抓出血口，流出来的也是污血，真痛苦。  
  
他不知道怎样摆弄五官，到底哪种表情最自然，用好大的力气下决心，在权顺荣越来越困惑的眼神中故作镇定，说：“那聊聊吧，我们。”  
  
再次感谢权顺荣的善解人意，意识到不对之后礼貌地撤离，走出几步还要退回来很小声很正义地对全圆佑讲：“我祈祷你没有做过很坏的事。”  
  
路上有好多眼睛和嘴巴，想成一双双隐蔽的摄影镜头，七绕八绕还是到了旅馆。全圆佑落了锁好像是把空气阻断，文俊辉说：“这样不好。”  
  
全圆佑望向他的眼，“要说话确实不必来这里，你好像很害怕。”  
  
“如果你做了那样的错事，你不会怕？”  
  
“只是单纯的做，没有感情的话不需要怕。”  
  
“想说什么？”  
  
全圆佑亲他，“说说为什么要做好人了。”  
  
好吧，好吧，这很不应该。文俊辉跟这个人不是只有一次出轨，是四次或者五次，所以全圆佑有他的号码。出于什么目的而搞在一起，早就不清楚了。他每次跟全圆佑待在一起就会想起金珉奎说的话，那句“好危险”。真的好危险。是全圆佑好危险。像塞壬的分明是全圆佑。没有感冒的塞壬。代表恶与诱惑，冰也会因他着火，烧得滚烫。  
  
他由着全圆佑亲他的嘴，把他推倒在床上，窗帘把光捂着，全圆佑把他捂着，杀死金鱼也该是这样，放进没有水和氧气的塑料袋，紧紧捂着。他感觉自己真像溺水被人救起，只不过全圆佑不是输送氧气，是夺他的唇，要他的命。  
  
全圆佑一向不拖泥带水，不会故意贴着他说软话，也不会居高临下地撒娇，更不会在他睡去后没完没了地亲他。这又不是金珉奎，这是全圆佑。  
  
他向全圆佑敞开，有时会想：我做了最坏的事，可这天底下不该只有我犯这样的错。随即狠狠唾自己，不不不，只有你，只有你。没有哪一个人会默许的认可这段罪恶的来往，只有你，只有你。只有你。只有你。只有你。  
  
他快乐又痛苦，射精后想起金珉奎那张俊朗的、开朗的、小狗一样的脸，在欢欣地喊他：哥、哥哥、俊呐。  
  
全圆佑不会理解他眼泪的真意，那射进体内的不仅是精液，是射杀小鹿心脏的子弹。  
  
文俊辉被对折或铺展，每一寸皮肤能回忆全圆佑的指纹。不能再隐喻，不能再对比，不能再想象，这是完全不同的两个人。他们亲他，吻他，进入他，从不问故意问爱不爱的问题，很诡异的默契。  
  
但就是这样才痛苦，因为太痛苦了，文俊辉要跟全圆佑讲和金珉奎的相爱，要把自己的痛苦舀出去一点，浇在全圆佑身上，可是全圆佑笑他：我不是要你爱我，不用跟我说这个。  
  
文俊辉当聋子，继续说你知道吗？我最心动的时刻是有年生日，我往年都不过，但是他在那天突然约我，准备好多然后跟我说生日快乐，我突然间好高兴，因为我被人记得。他多么好，我跟珉奎结婚四年，他依旧在每一个不同的纪念日给我不同的惊喜。平常把我当模特，拍照或作画。他多么好，会做饭会照相，烟火气和艺术细胞都具备。我教跳舞，他偶尔歌唱，别人笑我们家飘出的饭香都“好艺术”。他多么好，再忙也抽出时间给我打电话，我疲惫就过来拥抱我，下巴搁在我肩上，有耳朵的话一定是垂下来，用一种很委屈的语气问我为什么不开心。你知道吗，他的相机仿佛长在手上，时时要举起来拿我当主角。还说早早准备好跟我一起从年少到变老，到那时相片挂一整条长走廊，走过去我们就是一辈子携手过完。  
  
全圆佑不笑了，却问他：听上去真好，那你怎么看起来这样难过。  
  
深吸口气，文俊辉垂下眼睛，“就到这里吧全圆佑。我好痛苦。我不喜欢这样。”  
  
“是我做得不好？”  
  
“我结婚了全圆佑，我结婚了。那是你弟弟，是我喜欢并喜欢我的人。我是犯了大错。我没有不爱他，我不喜欢这样，真的。”  
  
文俊辉给他背影，全圆佑不能用无情或残忍形容那背影，他只是怔怔地看文俊辉把门带上，跟第一次那样。  
  
外面天已经黑了，他呆坐会儿，像是好半天才缓过神，不知道是在跟谁对话，重复性的低语：“我不是要你爱我，不用跟我说这个。”  
  
文俊辉脑海里拥抱某人的念头多清晰，阿芙洛狄忒也好，阿波罗也好，再这样叫叫我吧。象征美丽与爱情的神，象征光明与诚实的神，请再次拥抱我。  
  
是人群在向他身后冲刺，气喘吁吁，气喘吁吁。希望我仁慈的神等待听我的忏悔，宽恕我的丑恶、我的罪过；马尔济斯或是别的，什么都好，什么都好，只要是你，只要你。  
  
他要在金珉奎开口前夺一个吻，求救般地说：“我爱你。”  
  
得到回应才算被饶恕，速战速决才能胜利。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
